Le jour de mon envole
by Lufna
Summary: Demain, ça fera trois ans. Trois ans jour pour jour que j'ai été arraché de mon nid avant même que je puisse m'envoler de mes propres ailes. Alors est-ce qu'à présent je vais enfin pouvoir m'échapper de ma cage et m'envoler sans me cracher misérablement au sol comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à là ? [Yaoi léger, Yandere! Sabo, AU, OOC]


**Heya !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau One Shot en ce jour de Halloween ! Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs une bonne fête !**

 **Ce OS est... spécial. Il y a légèrement de contenu yaoi, mais sans plus. Et aussi un côté yandere pour notre cher Sabo. C'est pourquoi j'estime me lancer sur quelque chose d'assez nouveau. Je ne sais pas si ça va plaire, mais disons que c'est un petit cadeau pour Halloween.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Pov_ Luffy:**

Un frisson me parcourt le corps entier tandis que je serre avec force mes bras autour de mon petit corps dans une tentative désespérée de me réchauffer. Il fait toujours plus froid à cette saison, et en particulier ce mois-ci comme chaque années. C'est quelque chose à laquelle je n'arriverai jamais à m'habituer. Peu importe combien de temps je reste cloitré dans cet endroit encore.

Un grincement familier retentit, suivit par des pas lourds - quelqu'un est en train d'emprunter les escaliers en bois qui mènent à la cave. On va me rendre visite.

 _Il_ arrive.

Je me terre dans le coin le plus éloigné de la trappe, et baisse les yeux au moment où elle s'ouvre. Un courant d'air froid passe, accompagné par un silence de mort. Ça aussi je ne m'y ferai jamais.  
Les pas s'approchent lentement de moi en même temps que je me replie d'avantage sur moi-même comme pour me protéger. Pourtant je sais que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Jamais il ne me frappe. Du moins, pas sans une bonne raison. Mais j'appréhende quand même.

Quelque chose de doux caresse mes cheveux et je devine rapidement qu'il a enfouit sa main dans ma tignasse noire - il adore faire ça, mais en général, c'est pour me récompenser ou s'excuser. Alors pourquoi le faire maintenant ?

\- Bonjour, Luffy.

\- ... Bonjour, maître.

Il ne répond rien de plus. Quand à moi, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ; je m'agenouille alors correctement devant lui, et me courbe avec lenteur pour déposer mes lèvres contre le cuir de ses chaussures. Je les baise toutes les deux, sans oublier de lui offrir un petit sourire lorsque je me redresse.

C'est ainsi que se passe chaque matin. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a éduqué depuis trois ans.  
Enfin... deux ans, et trois cent soixante-quatre jours.  
Demain, trois ans.

Trois ans depuis qu'il m'a enlevé lors de cette soirée si unique pour moi.

De nouveau un long silence prend place dans la pièce. Mes yeux se sont remis à fixer le sol en béton comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.  
Et pourtant, malgré ma volonté à vouloir échapper mentalement à tout ça, je peux encore sentir sa présence. Son emprise.

Son sourire me glace le sang. Son sourire si doux que j'aimais tant autrefois. Son sourire si réconfortant et si aimable.

\- Dis-moi, mon ange. Tu sais quel jour nous sommes demain ?

\- ... oui, maître... réponds-je d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Alors lequel nous serons ?

Ma gorge se resserre douloureusement tandis que mes poings tremblent sous la rage ainsi que la tristesse. Il joue avec moi.

\- ... Halloween, maître.

\- Mais encore ?

Je peux sentir les larmes affluer dans mes yeux. Je m'étais pourtant préparé comme chaque année à ce moment-là, mais comme toujours je parais faible face à lui. Et il le sait. Je ne peux pas luter. Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Par peur de voir l'amour malsain qui brille dans les siens comme si cet amour était réciproque.

J'inspire profondément, et expire. Courage, Luffy. T'en a vus des pires mon vieux, alors je sais que tu peux le faire.  
Dis-lui ce qu'il veut entendre.

\- ... Mon anniversaire, maître.

Le jour où j'ai perdu toute liberté.  
Le jour où j'ai vu pour la dernière fois en lui, l'homme que j'aimais tant.  
Le jour où j'ai fait mon envole au paradis aux yeux de tous.  
Le jour où j'ai fait mon envole en enfer à mes yeux.

 **.**

On est le soir à présent. Comme toujours, il vient me bercer en posant ma tête sur ses cuisses et me caresse tendrement les cheveux tout en fredonnant une petite chanson. Apparemment j'ai été sage aujourd'hui - assez pour qu'il lève la punition précédente pour avoir osé me débattre quand alors qu'il me lavait avec un gant. J'ai donc le droit à quelques petites attentions de sa part comme celle-ci. Il a également desserré un peu mes chaînes, ce qui me permet d'avoir un peu plus de liberté à l'intérieur de cet espèce... d'abri anti-atomique qu'est ma maison. Et je me laisse faire, toujours dans le plus grand des silences et avec le regard vaguant dans le vide.

Mon attitude calme a l'air de lui faire plaisir. Il aborde toujours cet immense sourire lorsque je suis obéissant. Peut être alors qu'avec un peu de chance, je pourrai un peu sortir demain. Il m'a toujours laissé sortir pour mon "anniversaire". Et avec la punition que j'ai eu il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu terriblement peur qu'il me refuse cette faveur.

\- T'as été sage. Et comme demain est un jour très spécial aussi bien pour toi que pour moi, alors je te laisserai un peu sortir. Tu es content ?

Sa voix est tellement joyeuse. Il passerait presque pour une personne normale. Presque.  
Mais je dois contenir ma joie ainsi que mon soulagement ; ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir sinon, et il pourrait croire que je le suis reconnaissant. Mais c'est hors de question de lui faire penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que cette vie-là me plait. Il ne m'a jamais forcé à montrer une émotion que je ne ressentais absolument pas en sa présence, alors je me donne le droit de ne pas le faire.  
Il sait que pour moi, tout ça n'est autre qu'un long calvaire sans fin. Parfois il s'excuse même de me faire subir ça. Mais en rien ça ne le fait changer d'avis sur ma séquestration. Je suis, et resterai à jamais sa précieuse petite poupée, fragile comme du sucre. Doux comme un ange.

\- Oui, maître... merci.

Néanmoins, j'ai tout de même des règles à respecter. Premièrement je ne dois jamais me débattre. Il a horreur de ça, et c'est dans ces rares moments-là qu'il me frappe. Deuxièmement, je ne dois pas me montrer grossier à son égard. Il déteste aussi lorsque je me montre mauvais, et que je lui balance ce que je pense de lui. Je dois même l'appeler "maître" et passer par diverses rituels de politesse qu'il m'a soigneusement appris. En revanche, ça ne le dérange pas spécialement quand je le regarde avec haine, tristesse, ou encore peur. Il dit aimer savoir ce que je ressens. Et troisièmement... la plus importante de ces trois règles. Celle que je ne dois jamais enfreindre. Celle qui l'effraye le plus.

Jamais je ne dois essayer de m'enfuir.

Et c'est à cause de cette règle imposée dés le tout début, et de mon entêtement sans limite, que je vais enfin voir tout l'horreur dont est capable mon "maître" : Sabo.

 **.**

 ** _Pov_ Ace:**

Mes mains s'emparent avec précaution du bouquet de fleurs fanées qui se trouve au dessus de la dalle en marbre sur laquelle je suis penché depuis plusieurs minutes. Quelques pétales tombent à cause du mouvement. Puis je place ensuite un bouquet neuf, juste à la place de l'ancien. Cette fois j'ai pris des couleurs particulières, comme du rouge, du orange, du noir, du jaune... tout ce qui peut rapporter à cette fête que je déteste tant. Parce que je sais que lui l'aimait.

Il adorait de tout son cœur se maquiller et se déguiser pour partir à la chasse aux bonbons, et surtout, il adorait par dessus tout me faire des petites frayeurs. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui crier dessus pour ça. Mais au fond, ça me donnait l'occasion de savoir qu'il était heureux, et surtout, en parfaite santé.

J'ai longtemps détesté Halloween.

J'ai haïs cette fête de toutes mes forces. Crié de rage durant des jours et des jours.

Mais rien n'y faisait, bien entendu. Quoique je fasse la situation restait la même. Et mon petit frère ne revenait pas. Il ne reviendra jamais. On m'a lentement rendu à l'évidence. J'ai pourtant voulu croire à son retour miraculeux. Je me suis imaginé ses petits bruits de pas résonner derrière-moi, et je me suis imaginé son immense sourire se former sur son visage rond avant qu'il ne se jette dans mes bras pour me crier que je lui avais manqué. Ho que oui, je me le suis imaginé. J'en ai même rêvé. Mais ça n'y changeait rien. On l'avait arraché à moi.

Et avec le temps j'ai compris que je ne le reverrai jamais.  
Mon petit frère est mort.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, tandis que je balaye avec soin la tombe de Luffy pour chasser les feuilles mortes qui se trouvent dessus. Malgré mon cœur atrocement serré dans ma poitrine, je trouve la force de sourire, et de tourner mon visage pour regarder mon meilleur ami qui se tient accroupi à côté de moi.

\- ... Trois ans, hein ?

\- ... Ouais...

Je renifle dans une tentative de retenir mes larmes, et aussitôt la main sur mon épaule me serre un peu plus fort comme pour m'apporter du soutien. Je le remercie d'un petit sourire.

\- Il me manque tellement...

\- Je sais... à moi aussi.

\- Pourtant... on a jamais retrouvé de corps. Peut être que...

\- Ace !

Mes poings se serrent. Ouais, je sais bien. Moi aussi je me rends compte que ce que j'allais dire était complètement débile. Il y a des malades partout dans le monde. Et il a forcément fallu que l'un d'entre eux tombent sur mon petit frère. C'est la seule explication qu'on ait pu tous trouver à sa mystérieuse disparition. Lui qui était tellement joyeux, tellement heureux ; jamais il n'aurait fuguer. Pas un soir de Halloween. On comptait même regarder une cassette ensemble après la chasse aux bonbons, merde. Alors ça ne peut être qu'une ordure sans nom qui ait pu me retirer l'être qui m'était le plus cher au monde. Un monstre, ni plus ni moins. Comment peut-on enlever un gosse aussi innocent que Luffy ? Il avait que quatorze ans, merde.

Je revois encore ses petites oreilles de chat qu'il s'était coincé dans les cheveux et qui allaientt parfaitement avec le maquillage qu'il s'était fait. Un nez tout noir, et de grandes moustaches dessinées au crayon noir le long de ses joues. Bordel ce qu'il était mignon comme ça. Avec ses petits "miaou" alors qu'il sautillait de joie à côté de moi au moment où on était sur le point de partir de la maison.

Comment tout ça a pu nous arriver ?  
Chaque soir, lorsque je suis dans mon lit, je regarde les étoiles à travers ma fenêtre et je me pose à chaque fois la même question : qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?

Est-il mort en souffrant ? A-t-il été torturé, ou encore violé ? A-t-il pensé à moi ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu éviter tout ça ?

\- Ace... reprends-toi. Il n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça.

\- ... non, ça c'est sûr... Après il dirait que c'est moi le bébé.

\- Allez... lève-toi. On a encore pas mal de choses à préparer si on veut accueillir tous les mômes ce soir. L'année dernière ma porte a été fusillée d'œufs parce que je n'ai pas eu assez de bonbons à offrir.

\- Des œufs ? La chance... je te raconte pas ce qu'il y avait sur ma porte à moi.

On rit tous les deux de bon cœur tout en se relevant. Je jette un dernier regard sur la pierre tombale.

\- Joyeux Halloween, Ace.

\- Joyeux Halloween, Sabo.

 **.**

 ** _Pov_ Luffy:**

Une part de moi se sent excitée. Une autre se sent terrifiée.

C'est aujourd'hui que je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de cet endroit. Aujourd'hui enfin. Comme chaque année depuis trois ans, il me laisse un peu sortir pour Halloween.

J'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour ça.

Souvent Sabo me menace de ne pas me laisser sortir. Et à chaque fois ça suffit à me calmer. On ne m'entend plus de la journée dans ces cas-là. J'obéis sans même réfléchir. Car si je n'ai plus cette sortie, je sais que je vais devenir fou.

Ho, je ne vais pas bien loin. Il me laisse juste monter dans la maison. Mais ça me change tellement de mon petit abri anti-atomique. Ça fait tellement de couleurs en plus. Tellement d'odeurs. Tellement de nouveautés. Je pleure à chaque fois qu'il faut que je rentre dans mon sombre et sinistre trou à rat. Il me console, m'enlace tendrement, me promet d'être doux avec moi, me couvre de baisers... mais ça ne suffit jamais. Je reste inconsolable. Parfois j'ai réellement l'impression de lui faire de la peine lorsque je pleure et que je le supplie de me laisser partir. Mais s'il avait vraiment un cœur comme je l'ai autrefois cru, alors il me rendrait ma liberté.

Je sursaute doucement en entendant les grincements familiers des escaliers en bois. S'il vient, alors ça veut dire qu'on doit être le soir, ou alors très tard dans l'après midi.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je me terre comme à mon habitude dans le coin opposé à la porte, les yeux rivés au sol.

La trappe s'ouvre alors qu'un courant d'air frais souffle dans la pièce à peine éclairée par une ampoule au plafond.

Il s'approche de moi.

Je retiens mon souffle.

Et il s'arrête face à moi, pour me relever ensuite le visage avec douceur en plaçant son index sous mon menton. Je déteste quand il m'oblige à le regarder. Quand il m'oblige à voir son sourire bienveillant qui tromperait n'importe qui.

\- Bonsoir, Luffy.

\- ... Bonsoir, maître.

Sabo ne perd pas son air tendre, et se redresse pour pouvoir commencer à trifouiller mes chaînes. Pour moi, c'est soit qu'il les resserre, soit qu'il les desserre. Ou troisième, et dernière option, qu'il me les retire.  
Je peux sentir mon cœur cesser de battre à cette pensée. Mes yeux brillent de mille feu dans l'espoir.

\- Tu as été sage ces derniers jours, mon ange.

\- ... Oui, maître.

\- Rien à redire sur ton comportement. Tu étais parfait.

\- ... Merci, maître.

\- Alors tu as mérité ta récompense !

Les chaines tombent au sol dans un cliquetis sonore qui résonne dans l'abri anti-atomique. Pour moi, ça résonne dans mes oreilles comme le son de la liberté.

Sabo sent mon enthousiasme à vouloir quitter cet endroit, et me sourit en douceur avant d'attacher un collier de cuir autour de mon cou, relié à une laisse qu'il tient fermement en main. Par précaution ; j'ai déjà essayé de m'enfuir. La première fois, il m'a puni en m'offrant une "magnifique" cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. La deuxième fois, il m'a lentement gravé une croix sur mon torse à l'aide d'un briquet. Je me souviendrai toujours des cris stridents que je poussais, sans rien pouvoir faire à cause de tous les liens qui m'immobilisaient. Et la troisième fois... je ne sais pas si je survivrai.

Puisque j'envisage mon évasion ce soir.

Pour moi, c'est tout simplement impossible de rester un jour de plus cloitré ici. Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour m'échapper. Il faut que je retrouve mon grand frère.  
Et vu comment il tient à cœur la règle numéro trois, je sais que ça sera ma troisième, et ma dernière chance. Du moins si je la rate.

\- Luffy.

\- ... Oui, maître ?

\- Tu oublies de me remercier ?

\- ... pardon, maître.

Je me retiens pour ne pas soupirer - ça fait parti de la règle numéro deux, et il a horreur du manque de respect. Alors comme d'habitude lorsque je dois le remercier pour une raison où une autre, je viens me placer à genoux face à lui, et ouvre lentement son pantalon pour en sortir son sexe et commencer à lui faire une fellation. Ça aussi je m'en fais la promesse. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai à faire une chose pareille !

 **.**

 ** _Pov_ Sabo:**

La soirée débute tranquillement. Il fait déjà nuit noire dehors, et je peux voir par la fenêtre lorsque je tire légèrement les rideaux plusieurs gamins commencer à grouiller dans les rues. Ça ne devrait plus tarder à sonner. Je me tourne vers Luffy, qui attends patiemment sur le canapé, avant d'aller le rejoindre et de m'assoir à côté de lui.

Il se montre sage et obéissant cette fois. Peut être a-t-il retenu la leçon ? Je l'espère de tout cœur, car je déteste vraiment devoir le punir. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il se laissait faire. Mais je devais m'en douter que la vie avec lui ne serait pas facile. Lui qui est si têtu et si téméraire. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je l'aime tant d'ailleurs. Il est tellement spécial. Parfois j'ai encore du mal à me dire que ça y est, il est à moi. Lui refuse totalement d'y croire. Et je ne veux pas le forcer sur ce point. Je le lui répète souvent, mais jamais je le frappe lorsqu'il le nie. Je veux qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même, sans y être forcé sous les menaces ou autres, car sinon ça n'aurait plus aucun intérêt.

Je le regarde longuement jouer avec ses doigts, le yeux rivés sur ses pieds nus. Ils sont un peu écorchés au niveau des chevilles à cause des chaînes, tout comme ses poignets, mais rien de grave. Au début je devais lui passer régulièrement de la pommade tellement il tirait dessus. Ça me rendait malade de le voir se faire tout ce mal pour rien. Alors je le corrigeais avec des coups, en espérant que sa manie de se débattre pour un rien lui passerait. Et aussi parce que je ne supporte pas le voir me résister alors que pourtant il m'appartient.

\- Alors, Luffy... si on parlait un peu.

\- ... comme vous voulez, maître.

\- Est-ce que tu te plais ici ?

\- Non.

Sa réponse est sèche, mais son regard ne quitte toujours pas ses pieds. Quand à moi, je pousse un faible petit soupire avant de poser ma main sur sa cuisse pour la caresser avec tendresse.

\- Je suis sûr que tu finiras par te plaire.

Il ne dit rien, sauf que cette fois, il lève les yeux pour regarder une des fenêtres. Elles ont toutes les rideaux tirés - pas question que quelqu'un le voit ici. Tout le monde le croit mort. Mais je peux clairement voir la lueur de tristesse passer dans son regard. Et moi-même ça me rend triste de le voir ainsi. Ses yeux chocolats seraient tellement plus beaux s'ils reflétaient de la joie.

Je souris soudainement. Penser à du chocolat m'a donné une idée ! Je sais qu'il adore ça, et je ne lui en ai pas beaucoup apporté ces derniers temps. Ça lui remontera peut être un peu le moral.

\- Luffy, regarde-moi.

Il se passe de longues secondes avant que ses yeux ne viennent se planter dans les miens. Il a l'air surpris de me voir le regarder aussi sévèrement. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix si je veux le mettre en garde. Il a déjà essayé de s'échapper, et je n'aime pas avoir à le faire souffrir pour lui faire comprendre son erreur. Alors je fais mon possible pour ne pas être obligé d'en arriver là.

\- Je reviens. Je vais te chercher quelque chose. Tu ne bouges pas de là, c'est clair ?

\- ... oui, maître...

Son expression est indéfinissable. Au fond, je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça car ça m'empêche de savoir à quoi il peut bien penser.

De nouveau après un petit moment à le fixer, je me décide à me lever et à aller jusqu'à la cuisine pour fouiller dans les placards et lui trouver du chocolat. Je n'entends rien dans le salon, alors ça veut dire qu'il ne bouge pas de sa place. C'est une bonne chose. Je le sais, puisque les deux premières fois il avait été aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphants en pleine charge. Il a même essayé de me frapper. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à le maitriser, mais en revanche ça a été un peu plus compliqué pour faire en sorte qu'il se taise. J'ai bien entendu dû le punir, à chaque fois un peu plus sévèrement. C'est pourquoi j'espère vraiment ne plus avoir à le punir de nouveau. Moi aussi ça me blesse dans un certain sens.

Je me retrouve à hésiter avec une plaque de chocolat praliné, ou une plaque de chocolat au lait. Puis je me dis qu'il aime les deux, alors autant les lui apporter. Ça ne pourra que lui faire d'avantage plaisir.

Seulement, lorsque je reviens dans le salon, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus personne sur le canapé. Et je soupire. Luffy, Luffy, Luffy... qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, mmh ? Il me donne vraiment du fil à retordre. Et je me mords la lèvre en constatant que je vais comme chaque Halloween devoir terminer la journée en lui faisant du mal.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire cette fois ? Lui couper un doigt ? Lui arracher un œil ? Enlever un par un tous ses ongles ?

Quelque chose qu'il retienne.

Je pose les deux plaques de chocolat sur la petite table en face de la télé, et me dirige tranquillement vers le couloir. Pourquoi je suis aussi calme ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai pris toutes les précautions qu'il fallait au cas où il aurait la mauvaise idée de vouloir m'échapper. Comme s'il pouvait me glisser entre les doigts aussi facilement. C'est pourquoi j'ai fermé toutes les portes de la maison à clef, même celle des toilettes. Il n'y a aucune issue possible sans faire de bruit. Et c'est en effet en train d'essayer d'ouvrir désespérément chacune d'elle que je retrouve Luffy, apeuré au beau milieu du couloir qui mène à la porte de derrière la maison.

\- Luffy ! claque sèchement ma voix.

\- VA-T-EN... ! T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI... !

Mes pas m'emmènent lentement jusqu'à lui. Plus j'approche, plus il recule avec un regard de bête traquée.

\- Il me semblait pourtant...

\- ESPÈCE DE MALADE !

Plus que quelques pas. Il recule toujours jusqu'à être plaqué contre le mur le plus loin de moi.

\- ... T'AVOIR PRÉVENU !

Ses hurlements retentissent dans toute la maison tandis que j'agrippe férocement ses cheveux pour le trainer à ma suite. Il se débat comme un diable, mais comparé à ma force, il passe pour une crevette. Ça ne le décourage en rien. Il continue encore et encore de se débattre, même lorsque je l'envoie faire un vol plané jusqu'en bas des escaliers qui mènent à l'abri anti-atomique. Il est seulement un peu sonné, mais reprend vite ses esprits pour pouvoir continuer à me lancer des insultes.

J'ai le droit à la salade habituelle. Il ne fait que me traiter de monstre, de malade mental, de taré... ses mots me blessent. Je fais mon possible pour ne rien laisser transparaitre sur mon visage autre qu'une expression sombre et dangereuse, mais chaque insultes qu'il me crache à la figure manque de me faire défaillir. Est-ce qu'un jour il pourra m'aimer comme moi je l'aime ?

Ma main se saisie violemment de sa mâchoire tandis que je l'attire à moi pour le regarder furieusement. La gifle qu'il se prend ensuite de ma part l'envoie rencontrer le sol froid avec une violence inouïe, lui arrachant par la même occasion un cri de douleur et de surprise mêlé. Et c'est à son tour de me regarder furieusement. Sauf que des larmes noient son visage. J'essaye de toutes mes forces de ne pas réagir face à ça, et me contente de me redresser en croisant les bras sur mon torse. J'aurais dû m'en douter que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Jamais il ne retiendra la leçon. Il va falloir que je le corrige pour l'affrontement qu'il vient de me faire, et ensuite me résigner à l'idée de le laisser enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il n'y ait plus rien à craindre si jamais je le laissais de nouveau sortir.

\- Je dois te laisser ici, Luffy. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion : je reviendrai. Ace prévoit comme chaque Halloween une petite fête chez lui, et comme toujours il compte sur ma présence. Jamais je ne le laisserai tomber. Ça n'est pas parce que je t'ai arraché à lui que je ne l'aime plus pour autant, bien au contraire même. Il est mon meilleur ami, et ça ne changera jamais. Je tuerai pour lui, tout comme je le ferai pour toi. Et ce soir, il a besoin de moi. Cette fête est en ton nom, tu sais ? Un peu comme un souvenir... je ne peux vraiment pas le laisser seul. Mais tu auras la punition que tu mérites lorsque je reviendrai. Et crois-moi, tu va le regretter. J'espère que cette fois tu comprendras que tu es à moi, et que tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

Sur ses paroles prononcées d'un ton sec et froid, je le renchaîne avec force en veillant à lui retirer beaucoup plus de liberté que d'habitude, avant de m'éclipser sans aucun mot de plus, ni même lui lancer un regard.

 **.**

 ** _Pov_ Luffy:**

Il me faut du temps pour me calmer. De longues minutes. Ça allait faire un bon moment que je ne m'étais plus laissé aller comme ça, mais ça fait vraiment du bien de pleurer un peu. J'en avais besoin.

Mais rien ne change au fait que je me retrouve de nouveau dans ce trou à rat, enchaîné comme un esclave ou comme un chien qu'on aurait puni. À force je ne ressens plus l'humiliation de ces conditions de vie, mais je ressens de plus en plus une profonde colère en moi. Elle m'abrite, et grandit de jour en jour. Et lorsque je la laisserai aller, il ne faudra pas être dans les parages.

Mon plan a échoué. Enfin, je n'en avais pas vraiment, mais cette fois j'ai été pourtant beaucoup plus prudent que d'habitude. J'ai attendu le seul moment où il m'a quitté des yeux, et je me suis même déplacé silencieusement au lieu de courir comme un taureau en rute. Pourquoi il a fallu que cette fois il verrouille toutes les portes, hein ? Dire que j'étais à deux doigts de la liberté. À deux doigts seulement.

J'attends une ou deux heures après son départ pour m'assurer qu'il soit bien parti chez mon frère, avant de sortir discrètement une épingle de la poche de mon bermuda. J'ai pu la piquer dans ma tentative de fuite, juste au cas où. Et faut croire que j'ai eu raison.

Je ne me suis jamais servi de ce genre de chose. J'ai vu les gens faire ça des tas de fois dans les films ou dans les séries, mais jamais en vrai. Alors j'espère sincèrement que ça va marcher, car je n'ai vraiment plus que ça comme solution. L'idée de le voir rentrer pour me punir m'arrache un long frisson de peur. Hors de question que je reste là à attendre sans rien faire.  
Je commence donc à essayer d'ouvrir ma chaine, la seule qui m'attache au niveau de la cheville. Je m'y prends de toutes les façons que je peux, essayant désespérément de ne pas briser ce fragile petit bout de métal qui est ma seule est unique chance d'évasion. Mais le temps passe, et rien n'y fait. Le cadenas reste fermement verrouillé.

Mes cris de rage résonnent bientôt dans toute la pièce froide et sinistre. Je hurle à en perdre la voix, et frappe le sol de mes poings comme un fou.

Bientôt mes doigts sont en sang - je me perce à chaque mauvaise manipulation avec l'épingle, je me troue la peau, mais je ne ressens jamais la douleur. Depuis combien de temps il est parti ? Quand il va revenir ? Et s'il était déjà là ?

Non... !

Je dois me battre.

Les larmes brouillent ma vision alors que je secoue le cadenas dans tous les sens, et j'enfonce de nouveau l'épingle à l'intérieur de la serrure pour essayer de me sortir de tout ce merdier.

Pitié... Pitié... Pitié...  
Je ne veux pas mourir ici.  
Je ne veux pas rester un oiseau enfermé dans sa cage.

Je veux m'envoler.

Puis, soudain, un cliquetis sonore retentit, en même temps que l'emprise autour de ma cheville se desserre.  
J'ose jeter un coup d'œil vers mon pied, et étouffe un sanglot en voyant que j'ai réussi à ouvrir le cadenas. Je suis libre... ?

Non. Pas encore.  
Bouge-toi Luffy ! Ne reste pas planté là ! Il va revenir !

La terreur prend place sur mon visage, et aussitôt je me relève pour me ruer jusqu'à la trappe - elle s'ouvre. Il ne prend pas la peine de la fermer à clef. J'en profite sans réfléchir pour monter les escaliers en bois et me figer une fois en haut. Je me retrouve au beau milieu de son salon. Tout est noir.

Vite, je dois sortir d'ici !

J'allume toutes les lumières que je vois, et me précipite ensuite à la porte d'entrée. Elle en revanche est verrouillée - Sabo a probablement les clefs avec lui. Je ne cherche pas à insister, et cours jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Mais elle aussi l'est. Elles le sont toutes. Il ne les a pas déverrouillées avant de partir. Pourtant, elles doivent forcément avoir des clefs ?!

J'en sais rien. Je ne réfléchis plus. L'adrénaline pulse en moi.  
Je cours partout dans toute la maison comme un putain de malade, poussant des gémissements aussi désespérés les uns que les autres, avant de me mettre à ouvrir tous les tiroirs, tous les placards, toutes les boites... tout. J'ouvre tout ce que je vois sans me soucier des larmes qui coulent en cascade le long de mes joues. Il faut que je me dépêche, ou il va revenir... je le sais... je le sens. Il ne va plus tarder.

Et c'est en me prenant les pieds dans une des chaises de la cuisine que je finis par trouver ce que je cherche. Là, dans la veste accrochée au dossier. Je fouille les poches, et un sourire illumine mon visage quand je tombe sur un trousseau de clefs. Ça ne peut être que ça.

\- LUFFY ?!

Mon corps entier se fige.  
Non...

Je me tourne lentement jusqu'à me retrouver face à lui. Il a l'air tout autant choqué que moi.

Merde... c'est la fin ? Après un tel espoir ?

Il referme la porte d'entrée, et je sursaute que je le vois la fermer à clef, sans pour autant qu'il ne me lâche du regard. Puis il fait un pas vers moi. Et un deuxième. Un troisième. Presque comme s'il ne voulait pas m'effrayer. C'est là que j'agis ; je me saisis sans réfléchir d'un couteau à viande qui se trouve dans l'évier juste à côté, et avant qu'il ne puisse poser un doigt sur moi, je le lui plante dans la main, si profondément que la lame se fiche dans le bois de la table.

Sabo hurle de douleur alors que je recule précipitamment avec un air apeuré. Je me rends compte que même si j'ai passé des heures et des heures à imaginer diverses façons de le faire souffrir, au final, j'en suis incapable. Voir son sang couler... voir la lame enfoncée dans sa peau, et lui traverser la main... le voir paralysé dans la douleur... je me tourne de justesse dans l'évier pour vomir.

\- Lu-... Luffy... ! T'es à... à MOI !

\- ... va te faire foutre...

\- REVIENS ICI ! LUFFY !

Je ne l'écoute plus. Je ne le regarde même plus lui, mais la porte de derrière à laquelle je me rapproche de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes qui me poussent dans le dos au moment où j'ouvre la porte grâce à la clef correspondante...

L'air frais... le vent... le son des voitures... le son de la vie...  
La liberté.

\- LUFFY ! C'EST TA DERNIÈRE CHANCE ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA, TU ENTENDS ?!

\- ... Adieu, maître.

Jamais je ne l'ai vu autant en colère de ma vie, ni autant attristé. Mais je m'en fiche. Il ne mérite plus ma compassion, ni même mon amour. Le seul qui le mérite, c'est l'ancien Sabo que j'ai connu, et pas ce Sabo-là qui se disait être mon maître.

J'ai couru. Durant des heures et des heures. Je n'ai cessé de courir. Plusieurs fois je suis tombé, mais à chaque fois je me suis relevé, et à chaque fois, j'ai recouru. Je n'ai jamais abandonné. J'ai tellement couru que je me suis perdu. Enfin, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir su où j'étais à un moment donné. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien à rien. Toutes ces maisons décorées, toutes ces personnes déguisées... et même une fois en forêt, j'ai couru. Chaque bruit me rendait parano, alors jamais je n'ai pris le temps de m'arrêter. Même quand mes pieds ont fini par être en sang. Même lorsque j'ai commencé à voir trouble, et à avoir un goût âcre et métallique dans ma bouche. J'ai toujours couru.

Puis je me suis retrouvé dans ce cimetière. Au début je n'y ai pas pensé, mais je me suis souvenu que c'était celui dans lequel nos parents étaient. J'ai voulu les voir. Et j'ai pleuré tout ce que j'ai pu une fois face à leur tombe, le visage collé contre la terre froide est gelée du sol.

Et je l'ai vue. Elle.  
Ma tombe.

Alors on me croyait vraiment mort ? Sabo me l'avait dit, mais je ne savais pas si je devais le croire ou non. Mais au fond ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Après trois ans ils ont du abandonner les recherches. Et j'en suis heureux. Je n'imagine pas Ace passer trois ans à me chercher alors que j'étais seulement à la ville d'à côté, dans sous la maison de son meilleur ami.  
Mon cœur se serre lorsque je repense à toutes les fois où Sabo est descendu dans l'abri pour me mettre un bâillon. À chaque fois, je pouvais entendre la voix de mon grand frère résonner quelques minutes plus tard à travers les murs. Et une fois que j'ai compris qu'il ne m'entendrait jamais, je me suis résigné à me taire à chaque fois qu'il venait. Je me taisais pour mieux l'écouter. Pour entendre sa voix, et m'imaginer qu'il me parlait à moi.

Ace...

Je rouvre les yeux, et tremblant, je me relève.  
Il faut que je le retrouve...

Je suis tellement proche !

Maintenant je connais le chemin. Je titube alors en marchant, suivant tant bien que mal un chemin de terre qui mène jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière. Et de là, je titube toujours autant, si ça n'est plus, jusqu'à notre ma maison. Jusqu'à ma vraie maison.

Je commence à reconnaitre les rues. Reconnaitre certaines personnes au loin malgré les déguisements. Pourtant je ne cherche pas à me faire entendre ni voir.

Je n'ai qu'un seul objectif : ma maison.

Plus je m'en approche, et plus j'accélère tout en restant aux lisières de la forêt, celle dans laquelle nous avons construit une cabane dans les arbres. Je sais qu'en prenant ce chemin je vais y arriver. Je sens cette chaleur familière se former dans ma poitrine. Je sens tout l'amour d'un foyer qui m'attend. La chaleur des bras de mon grand frère. Je peux déjà presque sentir ses larmes de joie contre mon visage.

Et enfin...

Je le vois.  
Ace.

Je le vois depuis la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin de notre maison, en train de joueur sur son téléphone, allongé comme un pacha sur le canapé.

Des sanglots de pur bonheur commencent à me prendre et à secouer mon petit corps. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment. J'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrai le retrouver. Que jamais je n'allais de nouveau être libre. Mais tout ça est enfin fini ! Je me suis envolé de ma cage. J'ai retrouvé du nid duquel je m'étais envolé trop vite sans savoir que j'allais me cracher misérablement sur le sol.

J'inspire profondément, un immense sourire sur le visage. Je suis sûr que lui aussi a toujours rêvé de ce moment.

\- AC-...

Un sursaut fige tous mes muscles avant que je ne puisse terminer de crier le prénom de mon grand frère en même temps qu'une horrible douleur me prend au cœur. Une douleur tellement différente de toutes celles que j'ai pu connaitre jusqu'à là. Mon regard se dirige lentement vers le bas, pour voir quel est cet étrange liquide chaud qui tâche ma chemise, et une expression horrifiée prend ensuite place sur mon visage lorsque je vois un bout métallique transpercer ma poitrine.

Un couteau à viande.

Un souffle chaud caresse le creux de mon oreille alors que des bras se resserrent autour de mon petit corps maintenant tout tremblant et déjà refroidi. J'y aurais cru. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru être libre.

\- _Joyeux Halloween, mon ange._

 **.**

* * *

 **_Lufna_**


End file.
